Looney Nonsense Cinema 200 (episode guide)
looney nonsense cinema 200 is a TV show. The show currently has 3 seasons. Each season has 30 episodes. Season 1 # Monkeybone-In the premiere episode bugs and his robot friends are sent Brendan Fraiser's biggest bomb Monkeybone # Foodfight-Marvin and K-9 send the gang a bomb that had the biggest stars Foodfight # The Garbage Pail Kids-Bugs and the gang are sent a bomb based on popular trading cards The Garbage Pail Kids # Green Lantern-before he was Deadpool Ryan Reynolds was in this box office flop as the green lantern and that's the movie Bugs and the gang are sent in this Episode # Sharknado-Bugs and the gang are sent a movie that doesn't make sense that people seems to be talking about sharknado # My Little pony The Movie-in honor of the Bronies Bugs and the gang are sent My Little Pony the movie not the new one the old school movie enough said # Godzilla vs Megalon-Bugs and the gang are sent they're first Godzilla movie Godzilla vs Megalon # Rpptilicus-Bugs and the gang look at Denmark's attempt at making a monster movies Reptilicus # Home on the range-Bugs and the gang review a Disney movie that tried to capture the old west but failed home on the range # The pebble and the penguin-Bugs and the gang are sent a movie that proves the storybook was better this is The pebble and the penguin # Dudley do right-bugs and the gang are sent Dudley do right based on the jay ward titular character with bad casting and Brendan Fraiser # Sausage party-the gang is sent a movie that looks harmless but quickly extends it with animated food getting eaten and also having an orgy Sausage party # Bubsy the animated series-the gang is given a pilot to a failed game mascot Busby # Disney's Chicken little-the gang is given another failed Disney movie chicken little # John Carter-in this really bad Disney movie a man crashes and ends up on mars # Maleficent-the gang is sent a live action Disney remake even Angelina jolie's acting can't save this movie # This island earth-bugs and the gang are sent the film from mst3k let's see what they can riff on # Suicide squad-forget the avengers bugs and gang watch a movie that not even a father would be proud of # The room-with the disaster artist coming out the gang is sent this movie that stars tommy wiseau # Felix the cat the movie-marvin and k9 send the toons a movie about a certain black and white cat # Looney tunes back in action-marvin and k9 that the tunes rather not talk about # x-men apocalypse-bugs and the gang are sent a x men movie that was made just to be the second in the trilogy of X-men reboots #Turbo a power rangers movie-Marvin and k=9 send the gang a power rangers movie that is just horrible turbo a power rangers movie #Tom and Jerry the movie-Marvin and k9 send bugs and the bots a movie that shouldn't have been made at all Tom and Jerry the movie #The Flintstones movie-the gang are sent a live action movie that is more like a stone age version of Rosanne the Flintstones movie #The Flintstones movie viva rock Vegas-the gang is sent another live action movie this time it's a Flintstones movie prequel viva rock Vegas it all goes downhill from there #Scooby Doo-with Halloween around the corner the gang is sent a cartoon based movie Scooby doo #Scooby Doo 2 monsters unleashed-the hi jinks continue again with Scooby Doo 2 monsters unleashed #manos the hands of fate-the gang riffs on a movie of horror due to how cheesey it is #Robot monster (season finale)-in this season finale the gang is sent a movie about a monster that looks like a poofed up pinwheel Season 2 (note: like mst3k this season introduce a new host in the form of daffy duck) # Thankskilling-the gang is sent a movie that proves halloween is best for horror movies it's thankskilling # Spiderman 3-The gang is brought a marvel movie that proves it was bet to leave Toby maquire to do only 2 Spiderman films spiderman three # Hobgoblins-Daffy and the gang are sent a movie that tries to hard to be like gremlins and that is hobgoblins # The super Mario bros movie-the gang is sent a videogame movie that doesn't even try to stay to the canon the super Mario bros movie # Space jam-the gang get's a surprise visit from lola bunny as the movies stars Micheal Jordan it's space jam # Halloween 3 season of the witch-the gang is sent a Halloween movie that is without it's main villain Halloween three season of the witch # Plan nine from outer space-the gang this time riffs on a movie made by the infamous ed wood plan nine from outer space # Dr.Seuss's the cat in the hat-with Lola now on board the satellite of love the gang is sent a movie based on a Dr. Seuss book starring mike Meyers #The emoji movie-the gang is sent a movie that tries too hard to be hip and cool the emoji movie #Busby the bobcat pilot-Instead of a movie they are sent a cartoon pilot for the mascot nobody likes bubsy the bobcat rob paulson must regret this role #SuperBabies supergneius-before superbabies they smart oh god why? #Tom and Jerry the movie-the gang this time is sent a cartoon based movie that just fails Tom and Jerry the movie #Tom and Jerry Charlie and the chocolate factory-the gang is sent another tom and jerry movie this time one that is getting a lot of hate Tom and Jerry Charlie and the chocolate factory #Ghost Rider-The gang watches a movie about a hero that is too edgy even for his own movie Ghost Rider #Ghost Rider spirit of vengeance-The gang watches the sequel for an edgy hero that confirms his pee is a living flamethrower ghost rider spirit of vengeance #Godzilla vs Megalon-The gang is sent a movie that is only know for jet jaguar Godzilla vs Megalon little do they know jet jaguar plans to visit him #Star Wars episode 1-The gang is sent a unnecessary prequel it can only go on from there #The phantom menace-the gang is sent another star wars prequel this time #The clone wars-another star wast prequel well here we go #Revenge of the sith-the gang is sent the last star wars prequel thank god #The Star Wars holiday special-the gang is sent a star wars special that was only praised for the first appearance of a certain bounty hunter he even comes for a visit #Pixels-Videogame cameos can't save this move from a good riffing pixels is said movie #A troll in central park-the gang is sent animated movie that is anything but magical a troll in central park #Titan ae-this space animated movie will get a riff this episode it's titan ae #Home alone 2 lost in New York-the gang riffs on a sequel to well known Christmas movie that should've been left alone home alone 2 lost in new York #Gamera-the gang review the box office rival to godzilla the flying turtle known as gamera #drop dead fred-the gang reviews a comedy that indeed drops dead #gamera vs gyaos-the gang reviews they're second gamera movie #gamera vs zigra-the gang reviews a gamera movie where his opponent actually talks gamera vs zigra #Olaf's frozen adventure-the gang reviews a mini movie too long it was pulled from theaters olaf's frozen adventure starring olaf from frozen Season 3 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of porky pig) # The ice cream bunny meets Santa Claus -The gang is forced to watch a movie that has little to do with the main character meeting Santa Claus and in fact quickly forgets about him # Justin Bieber the 3d experience- With Justin Bieber in trouble the gang watches a documentary about his life enough said # Mr. b natural-The gang watches a educational film about self esteem # The tommyknockers-The gang watches a stephen king film that makes no sense # Hoodwinked 2 hood vs evil-The gang is sent a sequel that proves sequels are really bad sometimes # Sharknado 2-The gang is sent the sequel to sharknado here we go again # Sharknado 3-The sharknado madness continues as the gang watches sharknado 3 # Sharknado 4- Oh hell no indeed another sharknado movie why am i not surprised? # Sharknado 5-the gang is sent the most recent sharknado film a series they are milking for all it's worth # Ren and Stimpy adult party cartoon-the gang is sent a bad idea for a revival it's the ren and stimpy adult party cartoon # Where the dead go to die-the gang is sent the most cringe inducing horror movie ever Lola joins them # Grandma got run over by a reindeer-Even though it ain't Christmas the gang is sent a Christmas movie that is based on a song that is all i got to say # Eight crazy nights-This movie that the gang is sent proves Adam Sandler and animation don't mix # Rover Dangerfield-The gang is sent an animated ripoff of Beethoven enough said # Strange magic-The gang is sent George Lucas's first attempt at animation hopefully he doesn't try again # Shrek the third-The gang is sent the third Shrek movie that shouldn't have been made # Shrek the final chapter-the gang is sent they're final Shrek movie Lola invents a robot version of herself but it causes havoc # Norm of the north-the gang is sent a movie that tries too much to be like Kung-fu panda # The legend of zelda cartoon-the gang is sent a cartoon based on a video game that fails especially with link's annoying catchphrase # The brothers grunt-The gang is sent a crappy cartoon about a bunch of white humanoids made by the creator of ed edd n eddy for gods sake #The Cleveland show-The gang is sent an episode of the failed family guy spin off with the cancellation being the reason he came back to the original show starring the black character #Halloween 3 season of the witch-today's movie is not really a sequel to Halloween as it doesn't even have the main killer in it Halloween 3 season of the witch #The last airbender-the gang looks at an adaptation of a nickelodeon film that could've been good if only they got the names right the last air bender #Pumaman-The gang is sent a movie that little do with puma's Lola sings a song about why filmmakers should not pick titles that have nothing to do with the film #The Muppets wizard of oz-the Muppet's don't always make good films as shown in this film #Muppet treasure island-this adaptation of treasure island is no treasure a Muppet adaptation too #Muppets from space-not even hulk hogan can make this movie good #The legend of Chun-li-this street fighter solo movie proves that it should be hadoukened into oblivion and the gang is sent it street fighter the legend of chun-li #Cool World-this movie by Ralph bashi proves he shouldn't blend animation with live action #The Muppets Wizard of Oz-no words can describe how awful this movie is its The Muppets Wizard of Oz #The odd life of Timothy Green-A Disney movie which plot makes no sense this is The odd life of Timothy Green #Re-Animated-The gang is sent a Cartoon Network film that combines live action and animation but is more worse then cool world Re-Animated #Jaws 5-Another movie this time an unneeded sequel Season 4 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of tweety bird it also introduces the concept of guest stars) # Sharktopus-A shark combined with an octopus how original # My little pony the movie-The gang is sent probably the reason why friendship is magic is made the mane six guest star # Monster trucks-The gang is sent a movie with literally no monster trucks just a monster in a truck hiccup and toothless guest star # The little mermaid 2:return to the sea-the gang is sent a Disney sequel that let's face it was it really necessary ariel guest stars # Jason x-Putting Jason Vorhees in space bad idea as this horror movie shows jason even guest stars # Batman v Superman dawn of justice-This is the crossover everyone was hyped for but ended up being a disappointment give it up for Batman v Superman batman and superman guest star # Freddy Vs Jason-apparently this movie started the whole crossover craze oh well it was a start freddy and jason even guest star this episode # Dragonball evolution-prepare for the movie that ruined anime it's Dragonball evolution better take a migraine pill for this goku guest stars # Bio-dome-this movie is known for being on a plane it's Bio-dome tails guest stars # Glitter-This mariah carrey movie does anything but glitters despite its name finn and jake guest star as well as lsp # super babies baby geniuses 2-This movie is a failure of a super movie and it's about babies poof guest stars # Freddy got fingered-this films deserves a finger the middle one to be exact freddy fazbear guest stars # Jack and Jill-why Adam Sandler why? tom servo and cro t robot guest star # Showgirls-this stripe movie is anything but sexy jessica rabbit guest stars # Batman & Robin-why they made this nobody knows now complete with bat nipples batgirl guest stars # Battlefield earth-with so many dreadlocks in this movie Bob Marley would be jealous mater guest stars # Gigli-Ben Affleck and j-lo star in this movie why? twilight sparkle guest stars # The love guru-mike Meyers starred in this movie why am i not surprised superman guest stars # Son of the mask-this sequel proves to be less comedic and more scary the mask guest stars # Jem and the Holograms-was there any hope for this movie? the holograms guest star # Batman & Robin-This awfully made movie is sent to the gang the joker guest stars # Batman Forever-The gang is sent another Batman movie this time batman guest stars # Gnomeo & Juliet-with there the sequel coming out Sherlock gnomes the gang riffs on it hoping that the sequel will do better johnny depp guest stars # Teenage mutant ninja turtles 3-the gang is sent the horrible movie sequel that doesn't even deserve to be part of the trilogy splinter guest stars # Bee Movie-you thought it would never happen but it did the gang is sent a movie so boring it should be squashed buzz from honey nut cheerios guest stars # The Incredible Hulk-the gang is sent the movie that was in the mcu too bad it had to be the one that introduced the hulk in the avengers phase the hulk himself guest stars # the mario bros movie-a nother videogame movie this time based on a famous mascot the mario bros guest star # Postman Pat:The movie-with a ridiculous plot this movie should've stayed in post get it? postman pat guest stars # The Black Cauldreon-an R rated disney movie? might as well riff on it airgorn from lord of the rings guest stars # pokemon the movie:i choose you-how do you celebrate Pokemon's 20th anniversary? make a horrible movie ash and pikachu guest star season 5 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of sylvester pussycat) # Scooby doo: wrestlemania mystery-the gang reviews a crossover that should not have happened but they do enjoy the opening credits song cm punk guest stars # Scooby doo & WWE: cruse of the speed demon-with two crossovers with the WWE it's about time the gang riff on it rey mysetrio guest stars # The Flintstones stone age smack down-first Scooby Doo now the Flintstones why not the flintsones and rubbles guest star #Elmo's adventure in grouchland-the gang reviews a movie from sesame street that literally teaches your child absolutely nothing elmo guest stars #Death note-the gang reviews a anime based Netflix film that has the dragon ball evolution symptom from the anime today's guest stars are the samurai pizza cats #Alvin and the chipmunks: the squeakuel-a really bad sequel made out of the three singing chipmunks alvin guest stars #Alvin and the chipmunks: chipwrecked-another bad chipmunks sequel simon guest stars #Alvin and the chipmunks:the road chip-the final bad movie about the chipmunks theodore and dave seville guest star #barney's great adventure-when barney get's his own movie you know things are going downhill ember from my little pony guest stars #Justice League-The gang riffs on a movie that fails to be the dc version of the avengers in fact the justice league themselves guest star #Transformers-You knew this was coming optimus prime guest stars #Transformers 2-Yep Micheal bay released another one bumblebee guest stars #Transformers 3-This third transformers movie get's riffed starscream guest stars #Transformers 4-Yet another transformers film is riffed skids and mudflap guest star #Transformers 5-The final transformers movie and thank god megatron guest stars #sonic the movie-The gang is sent a comedy so bad it defiles sonic's name since it's too weird sonic and tails guest star #Bambi 2-With a sequel like this why even bother? bambi himself guest stars #Howard the Duck-The gang Riffs on George's Lucas's epic bomb about a duck who lands on earth full of duck tits and sex scenes darkwing duck guest stars #Chuck e Cheese training videos-The gang riffs on a series of old school Chuck e Cheese training videos helen henny guest stars #The Purge-The gang reviews that somehow managed to fool everyone officer dibble guest stars #The Purge election year-This is an unnecessary sequel that needs a necessary riffing the mayor from the powerpuff girls guest stars #Kazam-This movie starring A-Shaq as rap genie is riffed as it is nothing but magical shazam guest stars #Steel-This superhero movie starring A-Shaq is movie riffed well it's about time robot jones guest stars #Teddy Rex-This abomination of a dinosaur movie is riffed and should be extinct by now the cereal monsters guest stars #john carter-a nother disney classic not marvin the martian guest stars #Mortdecai-This r rated Johnny Depp crime caper movie is so bad they gang riffs on it you had one job johnny depp one job mordecai from regular show guest stars #Swept away-This insult to madonna's career is riffed i mean why not it's terrible pauline from mario odyessy guest stars #Seeking Justice-this Nicholas Cage movie is another reason why he needs to stop ghost rider guest stars #Stolen-With the gang's valuables being stolen why not riff the film stolen as well while on the case inspector gadget guest stars #Max steel-in honor of Sylvester being a good host this season he is honored as hero with the flop toy based film max steel and max himself guest stars season 6 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of elmer fudd) # Mr.Magoo-The gang is sent a horrible movies based on a classic cartoon which can't even get the main character right mr.magoo guest stars # Delgo-it stars freddie prince jr, and and anna banakroft in they're last roles the gang can see why porky pig guest stats # It's Pat-this snl based movie was doomed from the starts as proven by elmer and the gang hoss delgado guest stars # Leonard Part 6-bill cosby flops in this movie fat albert guest stars # The dissapointment's room-this movie is well look at the title milo murphey guest stars # Blackhat-not even thor can save this movie from getting the backhand as he guest stars # A cure for wellness-this is not what it promises the doctor guest stars # Honky Tonk HIghway-This movie sucks so much the gang even cringes at it but have the villains triumphed over our heroes? sonic the hedehog guest stars # Paranoia-this movie is not so thrilling as shown by the gang homer simpson guest stars # win a date with tad hamilton-after this movie we rather not don flamenco guest stars # Alone in the dark-this movie makes us wanna be in the dark guest starring micheal myers # House of the dead-with this movie is just making us wish we were dead guest starring ash williams # From justice to kelly-more like to justin to kelly to bad ideas lincoln loud guest stars # Live by night-live by night pray you don't die by watching this movie lori loud guest star # The interview-this movie is just a slap to the face to to talk show hosts buster and babs bunny guest star # Postal-this movie should've stayed in post postman pat guest stars # United passions-this movie should make fifa feel ashamed david beckham guest star # The waterboy-this is adam sandler's worst movie yet guest riffer tobuscus guest stars #Garfield-This is the movie Billy Murray regretted working in garfield guest stars #Garfield: a tale of two kitties-the gang riffs on a sequel even worse then the first nuff said garfield returns as guest star #Fan4stic-this failed reboot was doomed from the start the gang riffs on it to prove it the fantatic four guest star #Gnomeo & Juliet 2: Sherlock Gnomes-Well the sequel is just as worse as the first might as well riff on it goliath from gargyoles guest stars #Atlantis: The Lost Empire-this movie need to stay lost like it's title the mask gust stars #Yogi Bear-with cartoon movies these days this is a prime example yogi bear guest rifffs his own movie #Woody Woodpecker-yet another cartoon based movie reviewed woody himself guest stars #Scream 4-The horror series that got milked is riffed ghostface himself guest stars #Theodore rex-whoopie goldberg's flop of a movie is riffed as well as the intensive use of cookies enid of ok ko guest stats #Devil-the devil must've made the movie as shown in this movie bendy guest stars #Godzilla vs Hedorah-this movie shows why you shouldn't pollute we rather smog this movie and shove it up hedorah's rear end the toxic crusader guest stars #The exorcist 2 the hecteric-this sequel should not have been made as shown in this episode freddy krueger guest stars #Hunchback-this movie should've been a beauty and the beast film as a Gaston lookalike in it how this was made we may never know but we are sure as hell riffing it quasimodo guest stars #Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins-This movie prequel is as bad as the others as shown here shaggy and scooby guest star season 7 (final) (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of yosemite sam) #Scooby doo: curse of the lake monster-when you make a sequel to really bad prequel you know it's gonna get a riffing scooby doo: curse of the lake monster is riffed in the final season premiere scooby doo himself guest stars #Gamera Vs Zigra-The first gamera riff on the show guest starring jimmy giraffe #Disaster Movie-Disaster of a movie is more like it guest starring bruce willis #Daddy day camp-This Eddie Murphy sequel proves why the first was better donkey guest stars #king kong vs godzilla-this movie ugh donkey kong and his family guest star #Wayne's World 2-Another bad sequel is riffed guest starring bill and ted #Pocahontas 2: journey to a new world-if you want to know the history of america this is not your movie as it is unnecessary peter pan guest stars #gamera vs gyaos-another riff on a gamera movie #gamera vs barugan-gamera returns in this riff as donkey kong guest stars #gamera vs viras-a turtle vs a squid what are the odds? sonic the hedgehog guest stars #gamera vs jiger-in this movie we ask one question what kind of name is jiger squiddly diddley guest stars #gamera the giant monster-we finally riff on the movie that started it all touche turtle and dumb dumb guest star #gamera: super monster-with one more gamera film to go it's about time the ninja turtles guest star #Beauty and the beast: The enchanted Christmas-The nostalgia critic guest stars as the gang show us why it's not a good sign when your sequel is a Christmas special scorpion guest stars #Mortal kombat: Annihilation-The angry videogame nerd guest stars as the gang riffs on another terrible sequel that is also based on a videogame #zombeavers-the nostalgia critic guest stars as a weaksauce horror movie with a scary concept is riffed #Chuck e cheese in the galaxy 500-the gang riffs on chuck e cheese this time his only film that makes us glad they didn't make another chuck e cheese himself guest stars as he joyfully riffs on where he went wrong #sharktopus vs pirahnadactyl-even conan o brien's cameo can't save this movie jabberjaw guest stars #sharktopus vs whalewolf-this time sharktopus faces off against a creature half whale half wolf i see what you did there but what's with the voodoo? ripster of the street sharks guest stars #catwoman-a movie is reviewed about a dc villain with bad action and a bad costume catwoman herself guest stars #this island earth-a movie with a weird plot is riffed with special guest stars zim and gir #casper-casper the friendly ghost guest stars to riff on his own movie #vampires suck-a crappy parody movie is reviewed with guest stars dracula and mavis from hotel transylvania #date movie-the gang reviews a parody movie that is not funny but just sad with guest star princess cadence #jurassic park 3 the lost world -thismovie is reviewed of how much of a disaster it is with special guest star owen grady from jurassic world #scary movie-the parody movie that started it all is riffed with specia guest star ash williams #jigsaw-the latest saw movie is reviewed with special guest kermit the frog #gingerdeadman-this gary beausy flick should be dead featuring special guest star slappy from goosebumps #meet the spartans-in this final episode it's a riff on a 300 parody that shouldn't have been made past guest stars join the gang for one last riff memorable quotes bubsy: what could possibly go wrong gang: stop saying that! monkeybone: *comes out of miss kitty's dress* i left a number in your undies gang: ewww! bugs: that's just messed up narrator: with no other airplanes in sight boris and natasha are stranded in the middle of nowhere natasha: hey look a plane mel: that was quick narrator: oh damn nevermind gang: woah! bugs: watch your language there are kids watching cat: son of a *Beep!* bugs: well there goes the g rating *the hang in there sign appears* bugs: okay movie is over *they go to leave only to go to the next scene* gang: awww! Category:Episodes